Our Love Story
by Lee Minkyung
Summary: Cinta yang sesungguhnya tak selalu datang pada waktu yang tepat SuLay-TaoRis-Kray fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Kita tidak pernah tau siapa jodoh kita dan kapan ia datang, pada waktu yang tepat ataupun waktu yang membuat kita menyesalkan pada yang telah kita lakukan. Semua orang memiliki kisah cinta yang berbeda dan inilah kisahku -maksudku kisah kami- kisah cinta yang tumbuh diantara kami.

**Our Love Story**

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Huang Zitao**

**Wu Yifan**

**Other: Oh Sehun**

** Xi Luhan**

** And EXO member**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**NOTE: GS for uke, disini dibuat semua seumuran, typo(s), OOC**

**Inspired by Remember When by Winna Efendi**

Namanya Zhang Yixing seorang _yeoja _dengan single-dimple manis dipipi kanannya, _yeoja _yang membuat seorang Kim Joonmyeon mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya seolah IQ nya yang tinggi tidak mampu menjelaskan semua apa yang ia rasakan, ya setiap kali ia bersama Yixing semua kemampuan berbicaranya hilang begitu saja dan ia merasakan hipnotis kuat yang keluar dari seorang bernama Zhang Yixing

Yixing bukanlah _yeoja _yang menarik -seperti Zitao ataupun Baekhyun yang memiliki badan dan wajah yang _almost perfect_- Yixing hanyalah _yeoja _sederhana dengan rambut ponytail yang mampu membuat Joonmyeon terpesona. Sama seperti Joonmyeon, Yixing selalu berada dalam peringkat 3 besar dan nilainya selalu berurut-urutan dengan Joonmyeon karena nilai itu pulalah yang membuat Joonmyeon dekat dengan Yixing, dimulai dengan ide Park _songsaenim _yang membuat mereka duduk bersama hingga mereka saling curhat tentang mata pelajaran.

"Engga bosen liatin terus? Diem-diem lagi. Tembak kalo kau punya nyali Myeon," kata _namja _yang berbanding terbalik dengan Joonmyeon.

Dia Wu Yifan -atau perlu kita panggil saja Kris Wu- dia ketua basket sekolah, dia tinggi, dan dia benci sebuah yang disebut 'serius' berbanding sangat terbalik dengan Joonmyeon, namun perbedaanlah yang membuat mereka berteman dengan sangat baik, bukan hanya orang tua mereka yang sudah berteman dari dulu tapi juga karena mereka berdua merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Kris yang selalu berlari saat ada PR menuju rumah Joonmyeon ataupun Joonmyeon yang selalu kerumah Kris saat ia merasa bosan, Kris memiliki 1001 cara yang membuat rasa bosan Joonmyeon hilang.

"Takut ditolak lah lagian juga aku jarang ngobrol banyak sama Yixing," kata Joonmyeon sambil memutar-mutar pensilnya

"Jadi selama hampir satu semester ini kalian duduk bareng kalian tak pernah bicara banyak? _My man_, kalo kaya gini keburu Yixing direbut sama bocah rambut warna-warni aneh itu," kata Kris sambil menunjuk seorang _namja _yang bahunya dengan setia sebagai senderan Yixing

"Yixing engga mungkin suka Sehun," jawab Joonmyeon sekenanya mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang Kris ucapkan

"Siapa tau Sehun diem-diem suka Yixing dan dia berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing," kata Kris dengan nada penuh menggoda pada Joonmyeon

"Enyahlah kau Wu Yifan. _By the way _gimana hubunganmu dengan model sekolah itu siapa namanya ya,"

"Huang Zitao. Dia sahabat terbaik Yixing jangan melupakan namanya, setidaknya kami selalu chatting setiap malam tidak seperti kau,"

Kalian mungkin menanyakan siapa Zitao itu, yap dia adalah model sekolah walaupun dia masih dalam tingkatan pertama disekolah namun namanya sudah menyebar kemana-mana dia juga teman terbaik Yixing -disamping Sehun yang merupakan teman sekelas Yixing sejak mereka berada dalam Junior High School- dia cantik dan memiliki banyak penggemar, sama seperti Kris dia merupakan _female idol _disekolah mereka sanggat berbanding terbalik dengan kesederhanaan Yixing, barang branded memenuhi dari atas rambut sampai bawah kaki dibadan Zitao. Sama seperti Kris dan Joonmyeon, Yixing dan Zitao bersahabat karena perbedaan.

"Minggu ini aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku pada Zitao, bagaimana jika kau juga menyatakan perasaanmu pada Yixing lalu kita dapat melakukan _double date_ bersama," tawar Kris

"Kau mungkin siap. Aku tidak," jawab Joonmyeon putus asa

"Ayolah Myeon, kau mau Yixing keburu direbut orang lagipula Yixing juga lumayan terkenal loh karena kepintarannya,"

"Baiklah,"

_Cinta datang tanpa kita tau, tak ada cinta yang salah karena cinta selalu benar_

* * *

Yixing selalu menjadi pendengar setia Zitao, Yixing yang tanpa lelah mendengarkan semua cerita Zitao tentang Kris -hingga berakhir pada Zitao yang tidak menghabiskan makanannya karena bel masuk- Zitao punya alasan kenapa memilih Yixing sebagai tempat curhatnya selain karena Yixing adalah sahabatnya namun karena Yixing yang selalu dewasa menanggapi semua yang Zitao ceritakan.

"Dan tadi malam kau tau Ying dia menelfonku dan mengatakan 'Nice dream baobei, jangan lupa mimpikan aku' kau tau Ying rasanya aku ingin sekali terbang," kata Zitao berapi-api

"Kau taukan kalo Kris itu terkenal dengan ke-_playboy_-annya dia itu tak lebih dari _flowerboy _yang suka tebar pesona sana-sini Zitao _sayang_, saranku jangan terlalu termakan omongannya," kata Yixing dengan nada dingin seperti biasa

"Ish kau ini, kau belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta ya. Sebagai teman kau harusnya mendukungku Ying -seperti mengatakan 'Ah Taozi kau pasti bahagia sekali'- kau ini menyebalkan," kata Zitao sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya

"Hahaha aku bercanda, aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu. Bahkan aku sudah membayangkan jika kalian bersama mungkin kolom majalah sekolah akan penuh dengan muka kalian dengan judul 'The Almost Perfect Couple' haha," kata Yixing sambil tersenyum memamerkan single-dimple nya

"Kau sendiri ada kemajuan dengan Joonmyeon—,"

"Uhuk— aku tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Joonmyeon dia hanya teman sebangku ku tidak lebih," kata Yixing sambil mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya

"_Arraseo _ , bukannya Joonmyeon akhir-akhir ini sering menemuimu diluar jam pelajaran?,"

"Joonmyeon hanya minta bantuanku karena ia direkomendasi sebagai Wakil Presiden Sekolah tidak lebih, ayolah Tao berhenti menggodaku,"

_You come to me, into my heart as something more_

* * *

Kris menuju lapangan basket kesayangannya disana sudah bertaburan banyak bunga berbentuk hati dan tak lupa ukiran dari pasir dengan tulisan 'TAO, Wo Ai No' dan juga teriakan banyak anak -baik itu penggemar Kris maupun Tao- . Tao hanya melihat dari balik kelas dilantai dua sambil tersenyum lebar sangat lebar. Tao mungkin akan menjadi _yeoja _yang sangat beruntung karena berhasil merebut hati seorang Wu Yifan.

Kris berlari menuju lantai dua ia berlari menghampiri Tao dengan setangkai bunga Lily putih ditangannya.

"Tao, _would you be mine_?," kata Kris sambil berlutut dihadapan Tao

Teriakan 'terima' menggema disepanjang koridor kelas, teriakan yang berasal teman-teman satu sekolah yang daritadi menonton drama _romance _ala KrisTao ini.

"_I do_, Kris," jawab Tao yang sukses membuat Kris langsung memeluknya

"_Gomawo_, _saranghae_," bisik Kris diantara pelukaan mereka

"Kris, jaga aku jangan pernah tinggalkan aku,"

Sorakkan dari teman-teman merekapun semakin menjadi-jadi, mereka ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan sama seperti Kris dan Tao.

* * *

Bagi Joonmyeon meng-iyakan tantangan dari Kris adalah hal tergila sepanjang masa, ia mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantung yang makin tidak karuan, ditatapnya dengan mantap _yeoja _dengan single-dimple yang fokus terlarut dalam bukunya, hari ini Joonmyeon harus memberi tahu pada Yixing tentang hatinya yang selalu mengukir nama Yixing, tentang perasaannya yang makin menjadi-jadi, tentang debaran jantungnya yang senantiasa berdetak untuk Yixing dan tentang matanya yang selalu melihat terpaku pada satu objek yaitu Yixing.

"Ehem, lagi apa?," tanya Joonmyeon yang mampu mengagetkan Yixing

"Nyelesain tugas dari Kim _songsaenim _kemaren malem belum sempet dikerjain," jawab Yixing dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Yixing jadi pacar aku ya,"

"Hah—,"

"Yixing, dari awal kita kenal aku udah tertarik sama kamu, aku suka kamu yang sederhana, yang polos yang selalu senyum dengan manisnya, Yixing aku tau aku bukan _namja _yang romantis -seperti tokoh dinovel yang kamu baca- aku cuma bisa bilang Yixing jadi pacarku ya," kata Joonmyeon sambil mengenggam erat tangan Yixing

"Aku juga suka Joonmyeon, dia tegas dan bisa jadi pemimpin yang baik. Aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu," kata Yixing yang disambut pelukan hangat dari Joonmyeon

"Aku bakal jagain kamu Ying," bisik Joonmyeon

"Aku percaya sama kamu,"

Mereka mungkin terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan yang mungkin menurut mereka abadi, benarkah? Mereka tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya hati mereka berdetak untuk yang lain. Mereka yang tidak menyadari atau bahkan belum menyadari. Dan dibalik kebahagiaan mereka semua ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka berempat.

TBC

Haaah akhirnya nulis ff berchap juga, part 1 emang sengaja dikit pengen tau dulu respon kalian semua gimana. Makasih ya udah baca kalau punya waktu bisa klik 'review' dan tulis komentarnya.

Thank for reading this fanfic -deep bow-

Lee Minkyung—


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Huang Zitao**

**Wu Yifan**

**Other: Oh Sehun**

** Xi Luhan**

** And EXO member**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**NOTE: GS for uke, disini dibuat semua seumuran, typo(s), OOC**

**Inspired by Remember When by Winna Efendi**

Joonmyeon bukanlah orang yang pandai mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan baginya belajar besama Yixing, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Yixing adalah bagian dari hal yang romantic bahkan Joonmyeon sampai sekarang belum berani untuk memegang tangan Yixing, bagi Joonmyeon sebuah perasaan tidak harus diungkapkan melalui skinship baginya yang terpenting adalah perasaan yang terus mengalir untuk Yixing, mata yang selalu memandang Yixing dan juga jantung yang terus berdetak untuk Yixing.

Berbeda dengan Joonmyeon, Kris justru tampak lebih berani -atau menurut Joonmyeon kelewat berani- Kris sering memeluk Zitao dimanapun itu bahkan didepan ruang guru sekalipun Kris tidak pernah merasa risih untuk memeluk Zitao karena menurutnya dengan skinship itu menunjukkan perasaannya pada Zitao.

Yixing tersenyum simpul membaca bilik artikel 'gossip' majalah sekolahnya entah berapa kali namanya, Joonmyeon, Zitao dan juga Kris terpampang disana belum lagi foto dari paparazzi yang membuat Yixing memamerkan _single dimple _nya itu.

"Kau kenapa Ying?," tanya Joonmyeon yang entah kapan berada disebelah Yixing

"Sejak kapan kau disini hm?," tanya Yixing kembali

"Sejak tadi. Kau ini yang terlalu serius membaca sehingga kau melupakanku, _dear_. Memang apa yang kau baca?,"

"_Ani _aku tidak melupakanmu Myeon hanya saja lihatlah artikel ini entah mengapa ini terlalu _cheesy_,"

"Wow 'Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing adalah dewa dewi sekolah' sejak kapan aku menjadi terkenal seperti itu?," kata Joonmyeon sambil sedikit tertawa melihat judul artikel itu

Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya malas inilah yang orang tidak ketahui tentang Joonmyeon dia amat sangat narsis, Joonmyeon terfokus dengan artikel tersebut sesekali dia tertawa.

"Aku membuatkan makanan untukmu, makanlah sebelum bel berbunyi," kata Yixing sambil menyodorkan kotak makan untuk Joonmyeon

"Kau memang pantas menjadi istriku Ying,"

"Kau ini," kata Yixing sambil memukul pelan bahu Joonmyeon

* * *

_Setiap orang memiliki kisah yang berbeda_

Zitao berlari menuju lapangan basket sambil membawa air mineral untuk Kris Wu kesayangannya, ia tau Kris pasti sangat kehausan belum lagi terik matahari yang benar-benar dapat membakar kulit ini.

"Kris ini untukmu," kata Zitao sambil memberikan minuman kepada Kris

"_Thanks baobei_," kata Kris sambil mengecup singkat bibir Zitao

Muka Zitao tampak memerah padam ia sejujurnya malu dengan perlakuan Kris ditambah lagi ia berada dipinggiran lapangan yang ditonton oleh anggota tim basket Kris belum lagi disitu ada Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas karena dapat menjadikan sepupu kesayangannya –Zitao- sebagai bahan bully-annya nanti dirumah.

Berbeda dengan Joonmyeon yang mungkin memengang tangan Yixing saja ia tak sanggup, Kris lebih suka seperti ini memberi tahu dengan tindakan bahwa Zitao adalah kepunyaannya.

"Kris nanti aku ada pemotretan bisakah kau menemaniku?," tanya Zitao

"Ah _mianhae _tapi aku ada latihan basket," jawab Kris

"Oh oke aku bisa berangkat sendiri, kau sendiri jangan terlalu kelelahan yah Kris, _saranghae_. Aku harus kekelas ada pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan,"

Zitao pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan perasaan yang ia tak bisa ungkapkan ia betul-betul sangat kecewa namun ia tidak mungkin bersikap egois, Zitao hanya belum terbiasa memahami Kris. Kris memang tak seperti _expectation _nya dulu saat mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Kris yang Zitao kenal dahulu adalah Kris yang rela melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Everything has changed? Right.

* * *

Hari ini adalah perayaan setahun hubungan mereka berempat sekaligus perayaan atas kenaikan kelas mereka yang memuaskan –bagi Joonmyeon dan Yixing tentunya- café yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk _double date _berubah menjadi sangat romantic berkat usaha Kris dan uang Joonmyeon tentunya.

Hari itu pulalah untuk pertama kalinya Joonmyeon dan Zitao datang terlambat, pertama kali punya Kris berada pada _awkward moment _bersama Yixing, memang sebelumnya mereka sudah sering untuk _double date _namun bagi Kris, Yixing tidak lebih dari sekedar _yeojachingu _sahabatnya dan juga sahabat dari _yeojachingu _nya

Dimata Yixing, Kris tidak lebih dari _namja _urakan dan sangat tidak disiplin. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kris adalah saat Kris dihukum karena dia terlambat dan juga lupa membawa tugasnya sehingga Kris harus berakhir mengenaskan diperpustakaan, bagi Yixing Kris sama sekali bukan tipe nya. Kris terlalu urakan dan Yixing benci itu, Yixing sendiri bukanlah tipe orang yang mau memulai pembicaraan itulah sebabnya ia sama sekali belum pernah mengobrol dengan Kris walaupun ia mengenalnya bahkan lebih dari setahun. Bagi Kris sendiri Yixing tidak lebih dari _yeoja absurd _yang antisocial dan memiliki otak yang sangat luar biasa sungguh sangat 'Joonmyeon' sekali.

"Yixing kau mau pesan sesuatu atau mengatakan sesuatu? Tau tau aku sangat bosan saat ini," kata Kris membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka

"Aku ingin ice cream tapi sebaiknya kita menunggu Joonmyeon atau Zitao saja," jawab Yixing

"_By the way _setelah lulus dari Sekolah Menengah kau ingin melanjutkan dimana?,"

"Aku ingin mengambil sekolah keperawatan," jawab Yixing singkat

"Kenapa? Kau menyukai apapun yang berbau medis ya?,"

"Haha tidak aku malah benci rumah sakit dan sampai sekarang aku menghindari rumah sakit,"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mengambil sekolah keperawatan jika kau membenci rumah sakit?," tanya Kris bingung

"Kau ini mudah penasaran ya. Aku hanya ingin bisa merawat nenekku, aku ingin berguna untuknya," jawab Yixing sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya

"Ceritalah jika kau ingin cerita aku pendengar yang cukup baik namun lupakan saja jika kau tak ingin membagi itu kepada orang lain."

"Kedua orang tuaku bahkan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya saat usiaku masih 7tahun maka dari itu aku dipindahkan ke Seoul bersama nenekku agar melupakan semuanya namun rasa trauma terhadap rumah sakit masih ada bahkan ingatan itu masih ada,"

Kris beralih memeluk Yixing yang ia tau Yixing sangat butuh sandaran saat ini, ia membiarkan Yixing menangis sepuasnya melepaskan beban yang ia pendam salama bertahun-tahun sendirian untuk saat ini Kris lah orang pertama yang tau akan hal ini dan Yixing pun tak tau mengapa ia berani menceritakan ini semua pada Kris bahkan Joonmyeon tidak tau akan hal ini semua.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan dari jauh apa yang Kris dan Yixing lakukan namun bukan Joonmyeon namanya jika ia mudah tersulut emosi bahkan ia mendengar cerita Yixing tentang keluarganya pada Kris, Joonmyeon tersenyum miris melihat hal itu bahkan ia tak pernah tau tentang keluarga Yixing tak pernah tau beban apa yang _yeojachingu _nya rasakan.

"Maaf aku terlambat ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan tadi," kata Joonmyeon dengan nada seolah ia tak melihat apapun sebelumnya

"Kau harus membayar semuanya Myeon," kata Kris sambil mencoba membuat semua kembali normal

"Zitao bahkan lebih telat daripada aku, lebih baik kau minggir dan biarkan aku duduk disamping Yixing,"

"Ayolah Yixing saja tidak keberatan aku duduk disampingnya,"

"Minggir,"

Yixing mencoba tersenyum tulus melihat kekasihnya dan sehabat kekasihnya itu berdebat tidak penting.

'Mengapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya padaku Ying,' batin Joonmyeon

* * *

_How can this feeling change? — I don't know_

Semenjak kejadian Kris memeluk Yixing ada perasaan aneh yang Kris rasakan bukan saat ia bersama Zitao namun saat ia bersama Yixing, bahkan Kris sekarang lebih sering memperhatikan Yixing daripada Zitao. Yixing _yeoja weird _yang selalu berputar-putar diotaknya.

"Apa yang salah dengan diriku?." tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri

Mungkin bukan hanya Kris yang merasakannya tapi juga Yixing merasakan sesuatu yang berubah terhadap hatinya. Mungkin dia adalah salah satu orang terjahat diduni namun sejak awal Joonmyeon menyatakan cinta kepadanya Yixing tidak merasakan adanya 'kupu-kupu' yang berusaha meloloskan diri berbeda saat Kris memeluknya saat itu ia merasakan 'kupu-kupu' itu.

Yixing harus melupakan segala perasaaan yang mulai muncul terhadap Kris sebelum semua terlambat sebelum semua menjadi hancur karena keegoisannya namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya ia terlampau bosan dengan Joonmyeon bukan karena Joonmyeon yang tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik namun karena hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon yang terlalu kelewat baik-baik saja.

To Be Continued

Aduh maaf banget ya updatenya lama abis saya harus UAS dan sebelum UAS tugas sangat luar biasa jadi saya harus lebih memprioritaskan IP saya, _mianhae _–deep bow- dan maaf ini pendek karena kalo mau panjang saya belum ada ide lagi

Sebelumnya terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri men-klik tombol review, follow, fav saya benar-benar berterima kasih, _saranghae_. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan kalo ini mengecewakan saya janji chap selanjutnya tidak akan mengecewakan

And the last saya mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari table review

*Jadi Suho emang bener kok jadian sama Lay bukan yang lain percaya deh

*Untuk jalan cerita yang kecepetan menurut saya engga deh soalnya sebenarnya konfik dari cerita ini bukan 'Bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan' tapi lebih pada 'Bagaimana mempertahankan perasaan'

*Untuk endingnya official couple atau crack kayaknya liat aja deh ini kayaknya udah mulai keliatan

*Sepasang mata? Itu mata saya haha engga itu nanti di ending atau hampir ending bakal kebongkar kok

*Buat yang minta lovey dovey udah kan dikit haha nanti kayaknya jarang lovey dovey soalnya masalahnya itu lebih kaya konflik batin dan perasaan antar tokoh

And the last words, thanks a lot

—Lee Minkyung


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Huang Zitao**

**Wu Yifan**

**Other: Oh Sehun**

** Xi Luhan**

** And EXO member**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**NOTE: GS for uke, disini dibuat semua seumuran, typo(s), OOC**

**Inspired by Remember When by Winna Effendi**

"_Yeoboseyo _ada apa Tao?,"

"_Kris Ying hiks orang tua Kris kecelakaan Ying bisakah kau datang menemui Kris? Aku dan Jooonmyeon baru bisa kembali ke Seoul lusa, bisakah kau menemani Kris untukku?,_"

"Aku akan menemaninya kau tenanglah jangan sampai laporan kalian gagal,"

Tao menangis dan Yixing tau itu, ia pun tau jika sekarang Joonmyeon mungkin sedang memeluk dan mencoba menenangkan Tao bukan masalah bagi Yixing permasalahannya adalah ia merasakan de javu lagi dengan kejadian Kris, seolah ia kembali disaat ia masih berusia 7 tahun dimana _jiejie _nya menelfonnya dan ia mendengar _jiejie _kesayangannya menangis hebat dan ditenangkan oleh kekasihnya. Yixing tau betul bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan selama-lamanya oleh orang yang dia sayang apalagi itu adalah orang tua kita sendiri, Yixing tau itu dan Yixing tau apa yang Kris rasakan lebih dari siapapun.

* * *

Yixing berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dimana Kris dan keluarganya berada, Yixing benci rumah sakit karena rumah sakitlah yang membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya selamanya namun kali ini Yixing tidak mau bersikap egois bagaimanapun sekarang Kris membutuhkannya dan Yixing harus berada disamping Kris sambil menyalurkan perasaan yang mungkin dapat membuat Kris menjadi lebih tenang. Yixing melihat keluarga Kris dan juga _jiejie _Kris yang juga merupakan bos nya.

Kris tidak lebih baik dari Yixing saat ia berusia 7 tahun, padangannya lurus dan datar seolah semua kosong. Yixing tau bagaimana rasa sakit itu, Kris tidak menangis Yixing sangat yakin itu karena tidak ada jejek air mata sedikitpun dipipinya ataupun mata yang bengkak yang Yixing tau Kris sekarang kosong dan sangat kosong. Yixing menghampiri Kris dan mencoba menepuk pundak Kris.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini Kris," kata Yixing sambil menatap Kris

"Lalu aku harus apa Yixing? Harus menangis tersedu-sedu atau aku harus meraung-raung hah? Yixing kau tidak pernah tau apa yang aku rasakan semua orang tidak pernah tau itu," kata Kris dengan nada tinggi.

Yixing sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris padanya, Yixing mencoba tetap mempertahankan muka datarnya bukan saatnya ia membalas memaki Kris, Yixing sangat tau Kris sekarang sangat tidak bisa berfikiran jernih.

"Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Kris. Aku berada diposisimu saat usiaku masih 7 tahun saat itu aku masih anak-anak yang belum mengerti apa-apa mereka bilang orang tuaku dibawa oleh malaikat karena Tuhan dan malaikat sayang pada orang tuaku, kau tau Kris saat itu aku merasa bahagia namun saat itu juga aku kehilangan mereka selamanya,"

Kris memeluk erat Yixing dan Yixing tau ia mulai merasakan bajunya basah. Ya, Kris saat ini menangis, menangis dalam pelukkan Yixing. Yixing membiarkan Kris melepaskan semua apa yang telah tertahan Yixing hanya bisa membalas pelukan Kris sambil sesekali mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Kris.

"Xiumin _jie _bulan depan akan menikah, dan kau Xing _umma _ku tadi sempat mengatakan walaupun _jiejie _akan memiliki suami aku harus tetap menjaganya aku tak tau jika itu adalah pertemuan kami yang terakhir," kata Kris

Yixing memencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Kris, Kris nampak lebih tenang atas kehadiran Yixing. Saat ini yang Kris butuhkan hanyalah pelukan Yixing yang dapat menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

Keadaan disekolah tidak seperti apa yang Kris inginkan semua orang –bahkan Joonmyeon dan Zitao- menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan, Kris tidak pernah suka dikasihani dan tidak akan pernah suka itu, hanya Yixing yang memasang ekspresi seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, Kris memang banyak berubah bukan hanya ia yang membenci keadaan sekarang namun juga karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat dia sayangi.

Kris lelah dengan sikap Zitao yang selalu menganggap dirinya adalah seseorang yang perlu dikasihani, Kris hanya ingin Zitao bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa namun kenyataannya Zitao selalu memberikan perhatian yang –menurut Kris- berlebihan dan selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

Hati itu –tepat pada _saturday night_- Kris menghilang tanpa kabar pada Zitao, Kris juga tidak ada dirumahnya sejak pagi dan Zitao menjadi binggung dengan perubahan sikap Kris sebenarnya perubahan itu bukan hanya pada Zitao namun juga pada semuanya, Kris lebih banyak diam atau menghabiskan waktu bermain basket sendirian tidak seperti dulu.

Lalu kemanakah Kris pergi?

* * *

Semenjak kejadian meninggalnya orang tua Kris, Kris lebih sering mengahabiskan waktunya dirumah Yixing melepaskan semua penatnya pada Yixing. Kris bahkan sudah terbiasa menangis dihadapan Yixing. Yixing dapat membuat Kris jauh lebih nyaman daripada Kris bersama Zitao, Yixing berbeda dengan Zitao.

Malam ini Kris duduk terdiam ditemani kopi buatan _jiejie _nya, Kris masih teringat jelas saat _umma _nya mengatakan _"Umma lebih senang melihat gadis berdimple itu daripada gadis bermata panda itu, dia sangat manis dan sangat sopan_," Kris teringat jika _umma_ nya sudah lebih dahulu jatuh cinta pada Yixing bahkan sejak pandangan pertama ditambah lagi saat beliau tau bahwa Yixing bekerja _part time _di café milik Xiumin dan menurut Xiumin ia bekerja sangat rajin.

"Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini," erang Kris memecah keheningan malam

Kris kembali terdiam hingga _handphone _nya mulai menyala dan menunjukkan tulisan _Zitao is calling_, Kris menghela nafasnya sejujurnya ia sangat tidak ingin diganggu mala mini terlebih lagi olrh Zitao karena ia tau jika Zitao menelfonnya maka ia akan mendengarkan banyak ocehan yang sejujurnya menurut Kris dangat tidak penting.

"Zitao keras kepala juga ternyata," kata Kris sambil menatap layar _handphone _nya "_Yeoboseyo_," lanjutnya setelah ia menekan tombol hijau diponselnya itu

"_Kris kenapa kau menghilang hari ini? Aku mencoba mencarimu tadi. Aku kerumahmu namun kata jiejie mu kau pergi, kau ini kemana,"_

Kris memutar bola matanya malas sifat kekanankan Zitao selalu muncul dan itu membuat Kris sungguh sangat lelah

"Aku pergi menyendiri," bohong! Kris tidaklah menyendiri ia malah menghabiskan akhir pekannya dirumah Yixing

"_Kemana? Kau tau aku merasa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini,_"

"Jika aku menyindiri saat itulah aku menginginkan kesendirian bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh hal yang tidak penting kepalaku mulai pening mendengarnya,"

"_Kau ini kenapa sih Kris, ah iya aku sudah membeli tiket nonton besok kita akan pergi dan aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini_,"

"Dengan Joonmyeon juga?," entah mengapa Kris berharap ia bisa bertemu Yixing juga

"_Tidak, kau lupa bahwa Joonmyeon masih di Jepang. Aku tidak ingin Yixing nantinya kabur tanpa sepengetahuan kita jika kita mengajaknya kau tau kan dia sering menghilang jika tidak ada Joonmyeon_,"

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan,"

"_Aku tidak menerima penolakan Kris, apapun alasanmu besok kau harus menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku_,"

"Ya aku mengerti,"

"Kris _saranghae_,"

"Nado,"

Kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Kris baginya itu hanyalah sebagai kata yang harus dia katakan bukan sebagai kata yang keluar lewat hatinya, bahkan Kris sudah lupa bagaimana jantung berdetak sangat kencang saat dirinya bersama Zitao, bukankah semua akan berubah?

"Kris, ada Yixing dibawah," teriak Xiumin yang membuat Kris tersadar akan lamunannya dan segera berlari untuk menemui Yixing

Yixing selalu terlihat cantik dimata Kris -dan Joonmyeon tentunya- Yixing yang mengikat rapih rambut panjangnya tak lupa pakaiannya yang sederhana membuat Yixing terlihat sangat cantik dan sederhana mungkin itulah yang membuat _umma _Kris jatuh cinta pada Yixing

"_Annyeong _aku kira kau sudah tidur," kata Yixing sambil memamerkan _dimple _manis dipipinya

"Belum, kau sendiri kenapa malam-malam berkeliaran," kata Kris yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Yixing

"Aku mengembalikan kunci café pada Xiumin _jie _malah Xiumin _jie _meneriakimu untuk turun," jawab Yixing

"Kau ini melakukan eksperimen lagi?," tanya Kris seolah ia sangat tau dan hafal apa yang biasa dikerjakan oleh Yixing

"Iya, aku mencoba membuat _cake _ini dan kau maukan mencobanya aku membuat satu untukmu dan satu untuk Joonmyeon,"

"Bukankah Joonmyeon masih di Jepang?," tanya Kris atau lebih tepatnya Kris memberikan pernyataan entah mengapa Kris menjadi sangat tidak rela jika Yixing juga memberikan kue itu pada Joonmyeon

"Joonmyeon akan pulang besok, oh iya _halmoni _menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu datang besok kerumahku jika tidak ada acara. Kata _halmoni _ia ingin memasak makanan yang banyak untuk teman-temanku,"

"Joonmyeon ikut?," entah mengapa Kris menjadi kurang rela jika Yixing menghabiskan waktunya dengan Joonmyeon

"Tentu. Justru _halmoni _sangat ingin bertemu Joonmyeon,"

"Kalau begitu aku pasti akan datang,"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Kris aku tidak ingin membuat _halmoni _menunggu kepulanganku lebih lama lagi,"

"Yixing, aku antar ya,"

* * *

Hari ini Joonmyeon pulang dari Jepang dan itu membuat Yixing sangat senang bukan hanya ia akan terhindar dari kata kesepian namun juga ia sangat merindukan Joonmyeon, akhir-akhir ini memang Joonmyeon sangat sibuk dan malah menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya untuk belajar bersama ayahnya mengatasi perusahaan karena setelah lulus sekolah menengah Joonmyeon harus bertanggung jawab akan satu perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Joonmyeon dan Zitao merupakan anak yang berada dalam ekonomi diatas rata-rata. Orang tua Joonmyeon adalah pemilik Kim Corporation yang sangat ternama dan mereka hanya mempunyai dua anak Kim Joonmyeon dan adik Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin. Kedua kakak beradik ini diberikan fasilitas yang sangat memadai dirumah bahkan mereka bisa memilih menggunakan kendaraan apapun sesuai yang mereka mau. Tak jauh berbeda dari Zitao, ibu Zitao sendiri adalah model ternama tak heran jika Zitao juga memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang hampir sangat sempurna, belum lagi Tuan Huang adalah pengusaha sukses didaratan China.

Yixing sangat beruntung memiliki Joonmyeon bukan dilihat dari seberapa banyak kekayaan yang Joonmyeon punya namun seberapa tulus Joonmyeon padanya.

"Ying, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu. Rasanya aku ingin kabur saat _appa _mengadakan rapat di Jepang saat itu aku ingin kembali kesini dan segera memelukmu," kata Joonmyeon yang saat ini melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang milik Yixing

"Aku juga merindukanmu. _Cha_! Aku membuat sesuatu untukmu sebentar aku ambil dulu,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil memamerkan _angelic smile _yang dapat membuat orang-orang meleleh dibuatnya, tak lama Yixing kembali dengan sebuah _cake _berwarna orange yang terlihat sangat enak namun bagi Joonmyeon _cake _itu sangatlah tidak asing.

'Bukankah itu _cake _yang sama seperi yang di upload Kris kemarin,' batin Joonmyeon

"Aku membuatnya sendiri setelah selesai bekerja ditempat Xiumin _jie_, cobalah aku ingin kau menilainya," kata Yixing sambil menyuapkan potongan kecil _cake _itu kepada Joonmyeon

"Kau memang pandai memasak, aku merasa terharu kau membuatkannya untukku," kata Joonmyeon sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Yixing

"Aku hanya ingin menyambutmu dengan special, Myeon. Aku tidak ingin kau berfikiran kau tidak memiliki tempat yang special dihatiku, aku ingin kau membuang perasaan itu," kata Yixing sambil menunduk

"Jadi sekarang nona Zhang kecil ini udah membukakan hatinya untuk seorang Kim Joonmyeon, hm?,"

"Sedikit," jawab Yixing lirih "bantu aku untuk membukakan hatiku untukmu ya,"

'Yixing memang belum sepenuhnya merelakannya kan?,' batin Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon merasa Kris sedang berusaha merebut perhatian Yixing darinya dan juga berlahan mencoba merebut perasaan Yixing darinya, Joonmyeon sadar bahwa Yixing memang belum sepenuhnya membukakan hati untuk dirinya maka dari itu sekuat tenaga Joonmyeon berusaha tidak meluapkan emosinya baik itu didepan Yixing maupun didepan Kris, ia hanya bersikap seperti orang bodoh dan berusaha tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Flashback

_Zitao dan Joonmyeon memang bekerja sangat keras akhir-akhir ini karena tugas dari Kwon songsaenim yang sangat menyiksa mereka berdua terlebih untuk Zitao bukan hanya kehilangan kesempatan menenangkan Kris saat Kris benar-benar terjatuh yang justru harus diambil alih oleh Yixing namun juga mereka berdua harus merelakan waktu bersama kekasih mereka._

_Zitao menatap miris dari jendela ia menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang sekarang hampir kehilangan senyumannya sedang tertawa sangat lepas dan tak lupa tangan Kris yang mengacak-acak pelan rambut yeoja disebelahnya, yeoja itu bukanlah yeoja yang asing untuk Zitao karena yeoja itu adalah kekasih dari orang disebelahnya. Zhang Yixing_

"_Joonma," panggil Zitao pada Joonmyeon_

"_Ya, kau kenapa Taozi?," tanya Joonmyeon saat melihat mata Zitao sudah mulai berkaca-kaca_

"_Lihatlah," kata Zitao sambil menunjuk Kris dan Yixing _

"_Mereka hanya pergi mengumpulkan tugas Jang songsaenim posisi mereka juga sama dengan kita,"_

"_Entah mengapa aku merasa mereka ada apa-apa Joonma_,"

'_Aku juga,' batin Joonmyeon_

Joonmyeon hanya berpura-pura tidak tau saat Kris memeluk Yixing di café waktu, Joonmyeon juga pura-pura tidak pernah tau jika Kris akhir-akhir ini menghabiskan waktunya dirumah Yixing, dan yang terakhir Joonmyeon pura-pura tidak tahu jika mata Yixing mengawasi dengan sedih dan kecewa adegan dimana Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao beberapa tahun lalu.

TBC

Terima kasih banyak kepada semua yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ini, menulis dikolom review, memfollow dan juga favorite. Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian.


End file.
